1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wall outlet plate assembly for use with and for covering an electrical outlet in a home or building. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulated wall outlet plate assembly which protects against and prevents drafts of air from passing through the wall outlet, as well as unwanted or accidental access to the wall outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall electrical plates are commonly found throughout homes and buildings. It is well known that electrical outlets can pose as a hazard and danger to small children and/or pets, in particular by children placing fingers or objects into an electrical outlet and risking electrocution. Various devices are available as safety enclosures for preventing such unwanted access to an electrical outlet by children. For example, plastic plugs (also known as “baby plugs”) can be inserted into an unused electrical outlet to prevent unwanted access by children. However, such devices are not without inherent disadvantages, as discussed below.
One shortcoming in the prior art is that not all outlets are uniform. Many outlets, especially in older homes and buildings, are provided as two-prong outlets while many newer electrical outlets are provided as three-prong outlets (or grounded outlets). Therefore, a two-prong baby plug would not provide sufficient protection for use with a three-prong outlet, while a three-prong baby plug would not be able to be used at all with a two-prong outlet. Therefore, one would be required to purchase both two-prong and three-prong baby plugs for use with the specific type of outlet. In addition, alternative baby plugs must be employed for use with wall outlets having a single plug, such as an outlet for a cable television line.
Another disadvantage with conventional baby plugs is that if they are removed from an outlet by a child they can be placed in the mouth and accidentally swallowed, thereby providing an additional choking hazard to children and/or pets. Still further, conventional baby plugs can be removed and lost, thereby requiring the repeated purchase of replacement plugs.
Wall outlet plates also provide a lesser known issue for homes and buildings by way of allowing cold air to enter the room via drafts through the outlets. Alternatively, warm air could also enter the room via the outlet to undesirably heat air conditioned cool air which is inside the room. The consequence of drafts through an electrical outlet is that the cost of heating (or cooling) a room increases in order to make up for cold (or warm) air entering the room through the outlet.
Therefore, in light of these factors, there is a need for an improved electrical wall plate assembly serving the dual purpose of eliminating drafts through the electrical outlet and as a safety measure for providing protection against unwanted access to the electrical outlet.